


I Got You, The Whole Of You (Chinese Fic)

by AkisPsychoWords



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tony Stark不口是心非, Tony Stark不是混球, Tony Stark健康成长, chinese fic, not happy ending, 未成年性行为提及, 美国队长不是道德标杆, 美国队长提前苏醒, 非AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkisPsychoWords/pseuds/AkisPsychoWords
Summary: 我想要完整的你。你所有的人生，你人生中所有的细节，都属于我。内战之后，Tony Stark从西伯利亚归来，因伤重，终于不治身亡。尽管他的死讯被极力隐瞒，但还是被敏感的Steve Rogers发现了事情不太正常的端倪。而美国政府无法容忍能力强大的复仇者“叛逃”，故利用间谍将Tony Stark已经死亡并要举行葬礼的消息透露给避居瓦坎达的Steve Rogers，他方寸大乱之下，不顾一切回到纽约，想要确定这个令他心碎的事实。在Tony Stark的葬礼上，Steve Rogers丧失理智，而埋伏的军方狙击手已将他瞄准，他生无可恋，故意让自己中枪，终于陷入昏迷。因为内心深处对Tony Stark深切的感情，让痛失所爱的Steve Rogers选择陷入无限循环的美好幻想中，不愿醒来。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 前半部分由于剧情需要，特别特别OOC，若能不吝耐心看完，不胜荣幸  
> 只看过MCU和AA，相关知识不如很多资深粉丝，故角色属于漫威，所有槽点属于我。  
> 文学造诣有限，所以有些说法用中文表达会失了味道，可能会用英文，并非装X。

Howard Stark坐立不安，大概是头顶惨白的灯光太晃眼，他觉得自己开始头晕眼花，浑身冒冷汗。

耳边是Maria，也就是他的妻子，声嘶力竭的惨叫。

他刚刚还在她身边，看着她汗湿的头发一缕缕粘在额头和脸颊上，看着她惨白的脸和失去血色的唇，他突然感到一种前所未有的恐惧。

开什么玩笑！他是Howard Stark！他年轻时候曾经开着私人飞机在战区上空自由来去，他曾经在实验室制造那种只要操作失之毫厘就能把自己直接炸成气体的武器，他曾经亲自开车将最新型的武器送到前线为盟军提供技术支持。

而私生活方面，好莱坞从三十年代中期到六十年代几乎所有能排得上号的女星，都跟他关系匪浅，另外还有名模，女企业家，女间谍，女作家，女招待……

然而就在这样一个凌晨，英勇无畏的Howard Stark为了一个女人，体验到了前所有为的恐惧。

她当然不是一个普通的女人，她是独一无二的，是Howard一生最爱的女人。她正在用生命，为他带来另一个世界上独一无二的珍宝。

好吧好吧，现在已经是1971年，医学已经很发达了，生孩子一点都不危险——Howard这样自我安慰着。顺便说一句，他因为之前在产房中多次失控而妨碍到医护人员，被医生用“为了您的心脏健康着想，Stark先生”为理由，赶了出来。

54岁的Howard对自己这个老来子充满了期待。他知道，这个孩子一定能在未来超越自己，用科技为人类带来更多的不可思议。

他就是知道，因为这个孩子的一切都是多么的不平凡，不是吗？

首先，他是Howard Stark的儿子！对，是“他”，B超已经告诉他，他将有一个儿子。

而且，在Maria被检查出怀有身孕的那天，一个让Stark Industry和神盾局全体人员欢欣鼓舞的消息从冰洋彼端传来——那个人找到了！

当时Howard在双重惊喜的震撼下，紧紧抱着妻子，久久无法言语。

他将拥有一个儿子，他将迎回他的挚友，他环住他的真爱，他的心中充满幸福和感恩，他觉得未来将无限美好。

他现在身处神盾局医院，眼前的那道门里面，是他的爱人他的血脉，走廊另一头的那道门后面，是依然在沉睡但随时会醒过来的好友，于是，他坐立不安，于是，他浑身冷汗。

Maria在大叫一声之后骤然悄无声息，随后一声响亮的婴儿啼哭在破晓时分打破之前短暂的静谧，Howard冲到门前却突然怯步，鼻子发酸，他双手合十，闭眼向天父献上最诚挚的感谢。

门被从里面打开，一个襁褓被递进他怀里。

耳边此起彼伏的祝福声变得杳不可闻，低头看看怀里那张皱巴巴的小脸，再抬头看看室内床上虚弱地向自己微笑的妻子，Howard的眼泪掉了下来。

Howard紧了紧怀里的襁褓，正打算进去跟妻子互述衷肠共享喜悦，身后走廊那边杂乱的脚步声和惊呼声引起了他的注意。

Howard转过身，一个身材健硕的金发男子，呆立在离他不远的地方，深邃的蓝色眼睛中满是迷茫和惊异，怔怔与他对视。

“Ho……Howard？你是……你是Howard？”金发男子颤抖着双唇，喃喃低语。

Howard哽咽着笑道，“你来得正好，过来抱抱你的教子。”

金发男子呆呆地看着那个比自己记忆中老了很多的好友走近自己，往自己怀里塞进一个襁褓。他本能地接过，低下头，看见一个红通通皱巴巴的小生物。他不由自主地将脸贴近，感受着小生物温热的鼻息，睁眼后所感觉到的彻骨寒意，竟然被这小小的温暖驱散，他甚至感觉到心脏开始发烫，随后一声响亮的啼哭，击碎了他胸中的迷雾和彷徨，尽管他对现状一无所知，但竟然不再迷惘。

他虔诚地将嘴唇轻轻印上怀中小生物的额头，抬头笑看眼前的好友，说：“Howard，我爱他。”

“你个混球！让我们找得好苦！Come here!”Howard张开双手，拥抱了好友，顺便接过了自己的儿子。

“Howard，language！”

“我也很想你，Steve！”Howard仰头大笑。

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Steve，你给他取个名字吧，”Maria微笑看着伫立在自己床头的金发男子，再看看抱着孩子坐在自己床沿的丈夫，温柔地说，“你觉得呢？Howard。”

“那真是太好了！”Howard毫不犹豫地同意了。

Steve有点受宠若惊，说：“可以吗？”

“当然，”Stark夫妇异口同声。

“由美国队长命名，是全美国所有男孩的梦想好吗？”Howard紧接着说。

“好吧……May I?”Steve伸出手接过襁褓，低头用双唇轻轻触碰小生物脸上滑嫩的肌肤，随着呼吸的气息，吐出两个音节，“Tony。”

这个名字仿佛已经在他心尖沉吟千百遍，当它脱口而出，是如此自然，如此美好，美好到Steve竟然在不知不觉中热泪盈眶，胸中突然汹涌的感情仿佛要将他的心脏涨裂，他情不自禁反复呢喃。

“我爱你，Tony，我永远爱你。”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Maria觉得，她压根儿不用为Tony请保姆。因为家里住了一个几乎不需要睡觉、不太会感觉到疲惫、细心周到、任劳任怨的……呃……保姆美国队长。

依依不舍地离开小Tony，Steve Rogers用了两天时间向美国政府和美国人民做了个“我回来了”的交代之后，美国队长就住进了好友Howard的家（他家真的很大，因为那是一个庄园），喜滋滋地开始了他24小时全天候的保姆生活。

“Steve，hum…你知道，书上说，宝宝不能一直抱着，因为会产生依赖，不抱着就睡不着，但他每天要睡16个小时以上……”Maria试探着说。

“我可以抱他16个小时，我不累，”Steve冲新妈妈咧开嘴笑。

“Steve，书上还说，抱太久了对宝宝骨骼发育不好……”Howard说道。

“多久算‘抱太久’？”Steve皱眉问道。

“每天两个小时？”Howard说。

“哦……”Steve心不甘情不愿地将怀里的襁褓放进一个篮子，然后将篮子抱进怀里。

Stark夫妇无奈相视摇头而笑。

Tony吐奶，Steve亲亲他的小嘴，为小宝宝和自己换掉污浊的衣物；Tony拉了便便大哭，Steve为他擦干净小PP，换掉纸尿裤（Steve承认这个十年前的发明很伟大），再亲亲他乱踢的小脚丫；Tony感冒了，呼吸不畅通，Steve用嘴帮他吸出小鼻子里的鼻涕。Steve是世界上最称职的保姆，哦，不对，教父。

Tony受洗了，Steve正式成为他的教父。

Tony慢慢长大，开始会爬，会走，会跑，但却一直不说话，甚至不叫妈妈爸爸。

Tony虽然不说话，但他滴溜溜乱转的大眼睛和小脸上丰富的表情告诉大家，他完全能听懂大人们跟他说的话，家庭医生检查过，他的发音系统完全没问题，可他就是不说话。

“没关系，Tony还小，”Steve亲亲教子的小脸，完全不介意也不担心所谓的“缺陷”，他信心满满地说，“Tony以后一定是个能言善道的女性杀手，魅力无边。”

Tony很顽皮，精力很充沛，两岁的孩子，就已经把Stark家搞得鸡飞狗跳。

Howard依旧将大部分时间花在搞研究上，Maria希望他能管教一下儿子，Howard耸耸肩说：“我不是已经给Tony找到一个全世界最靠谱的教父了吗？”Maria觉得心好累，Steve眼里的Tony永远可爱完美，根本不需要管教。

Steve出任务的时候，是Stark家最头疼的时候。Steve当然要出任务，他的好朋友Howard伙同着他曾经动过心的姑娘Peggy Carter（好吧，现在是夫人了），把他招揽进了神盾局，尽管现在不在明面上打仗，但国与国之间的争斗永远不会停歇，更别说在这里那里冒出来的九头蛇的余孽。再说了，Steve的确也需要一份工作，虽然住在慷慨的好友家中，但他总不能让好友养他一辈子。Steve一般只出那种三天之内可以回来的任务，因为Tony如果超过三天见不到Steve，他就会非常非常不开心，如果他不开心，那Stark家就没一个人能好过。当然，其实Steve只要三个小时见不到Tony，他就已经十分不开心。

Tony三岁的生日快到了，Steve在北欧的雪原上与九头蛇余孽搏斗的时候，脑中在想要给他准备什么样的生日礼物。从Tony降生那天起，Steve每天都为Tony画一张肖像画，可以把它们做成一个小册子，oh，不不不，不可以，不是说不可以做小册子，而是不可以把这个作为礼物送给Tony，因为这个是Steve自己需要珍藏的宝贝。

等胡思乱想的Steve发现一颗炸弹飞到面前时，已经来不及躲闪，而他的盾在一秒前被抛了出去，击中十米之外的一个敌人。他拉起地上一具敌人的尸体挡在身前，但炸弹碎片依然细密地飞入他的左半边脸颊和身体，他被震波弹飞失去意识，鲜血从无数细微的伤口渗出。

等Steve在神盾局的医院里睁开眼睛，已经是三天之后。医生说，血清再次救了他，因为特殊的肌肉和骨骼的强度，他活了下来，普通人就算不被炸碎，也已经被震波杀死。只是四倍愈合能力，也还不能让他那些密密麻麻的伤口完全愈合，他在洗手间照了照镜子，脸上还能看出伤痕，他知道如果是普通人，就是半张烂脸了。

不狰狞，但Steve不想顶着这样的脸去见Tony，他怕吓着他。可是，今天已经是他离开Tony的第五天。他很担心Tony，因为Stark家的管家Jarvis说，Tony已经整整一天不吃不喝躺在小床上对谁都不理不睬了。Jarvis还告诉Steve，起因是昨天Tony发脾气，Maria说，你再这么淘气，Steve就不要你了。

Steve终究还是决定马上跟着Jarvis回家去看Tony。车子经过花园绕过喷泉，在大屋还没停稳，Steve就下了车，刚关好车门，突然听到一个软糯的童声叫他的名字。

“Steve！”

Steve惊讶地顺着声音抬头，看到一个小小的身影坐在二楼的窗台上，下一秒那个身影就向他扑来。

Steve的心脏快从嘴里跳出来了。电光石火间他箭步冲到适当的位置，将那个温暖柔软的小身躯稳稳抱入怀中。

“Steve，Steve！妈妈说你不要我了我知道你一定不会不要我的你一定会回来我一直站在窗子那里看着等你回来我很乖我会听话我也会说话我以后都好好说话不会不理你们你不要走Steve！”Tony噼里啪啦没有一丝停顿，用小胳膊紧紧圈住Steve的脖子，湿漉漉的小脸蹭着Steve的脸。

Steve已经彻底石化。

他不知道自己是太高兴还是太害怕，抑或太生气。

Tony说话了，他第一个叫的是自己的名字。

Tony刚才是从二楼上跳了下来吗？他是怎么爬上窗台的？

Tony刚才居然敢从二楼跳下来！他不知道那很危险吗？

“Steve，我爱你，你不要走。”Tony哽咽着说。

Steve心突然痛到几乎窒息。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情节需要，非常非常非常OOC！预警！

Steve知道，Tony一定是全世界最聪明的孩子，十四岁的时候，他已经完成了十二年级的课程，并且他坚信自己十五岁的时候，一定能成为父亲的大学校友。当然Tony的聪明不仅仅体现在这一点上，他天马行空的创意和超强的动手能力，已经为SI带来了巨大的商业利益。

Steve知道，Tony一定是全世界最善良的孩子，他并没有因为优渥的环境和杰出的大脑变得狂妄自大，他对身边的人友好且富有同情心，学校里所有的人都喜欢他。Steve曾问过他为什么对大家都那么好，Tony说因为别人都没有Steve都很不幸，所以他要对别人好一点，Steve闻言觉得异常满足和感动。当然Tony并非一个谦逊的人，天才不需要谦逊，Steve就是喜欢看到Tony骄傲自豪的模样。

Tony十五岁的时候如愿进入MIT，Steve当然不可能留在纽约，他打算搬到波士顿，和Tony住在一起，照顾他的饮食起居。

“Steve，其实你不用做那么大的牺牲，Tony可以住在学校，我能保证让他住上最好的单人间，再说了，他也该学会独立了，孩子总是要独立的，没有一个家长能照顾孩子一辈子。”Howard拍着好友的肩，语重心长地说。六十九岁的Howard不得不承认自己很多时候已经力不从心，他已经体会到了时间的残酷。

Steve微微思索片刻，认真地看着好友，认真地开口道：“我可以照顾他一辈子，你知道，我可以的。”

Howard看着不过二十七八岁模样的好友，摇头笑道：“看来找你做Tony的教父，会是我这辈子最明智的决定之一。”

“我会好好照顾他的，永远，”Steve语气坚定地说，“You have my word.”

Howard感激地握紧好友的手。

“Steve，这对你不公平，”Maria在旁边柔声说，“你应该有自己的生活。”

“我的时间还很多，”Steve微笑看向Maria，“再说了，我觉得这就是我最好的生活。”

“谢谢，”Maria看到Steve眼中的平和与幸福，她拥抱了他，“谢谢你，一直在他身边照顾他。”

“我的荣幸，Maria，我不会离开他的，”Steve说到这句话时，胸口阵阵发紧。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Steve和Tony在波士顿的生活平静而美好，每一天Tony的脸上都洋溢着幸福，Steve觉得自己别无所求。

Steve当然需要出任务，毕竟他是独一无二的美国队长。他一般在Tony需要长时间呆在实验室，或者跟同学出去旅行的时候去出任务。他必须保证在Tony需要他的时候就在他身旁。

神盾局非常善解人意，Steve非常自由，完全能按照自己的意志安排工作。

Tony十六岁的生日，他向Steve索要的礼物是一个吻。

Steve看着Tony棕色的大眼睛，他知道Tony说的不是一个教父给教子的吻。他犹豫了片刻——怎么能不犹豫呢，毕竟他比Tony大了五十一岁，尽管从外表来看他最多年长十一二岁而已。

但这份犹豫并没有持续很久，因为Steve早就决定，会穷尽自己的所有，满足Tony的一切要求。只要Tony需要，他可以为他做任何事。因为Steve爱Tony，而这就是他爱他的方式。这份爱无法用对亲人的爱对情人的爱对朋友的爱这样的主流价值去定义或者区分，就是爱而已，也许包含了上述的全部，且很有可能在这些之上。

Steve不需要搞明白这些，他只需要爱Tony而已。

仅此而已，多简单。

所以当Tony灼热的呼吸在他鼻尖流转，当Tony温热的唇舌在他口中融化，Steve觉得一切是如此的自然，而且甜蜜得无以复加。

紧紧拥抱着怀里的少年，即便隔着两人的衣物，Steve也能清晰地感受到少年的体温在渐渐升高。愈渐热烈的亲吻太过湿润，发出色情的水声，混杂着少年青涩轻哼的鼻音。这样的声音，让Steve胸中涌起一股浓烈的情绪，他浑身的血液几乎都要沸腾起来，每一寸骨骼甚至每一个细胞，都在尖叫着对怀中少年的情深爱重。

他们加深了这个吻，用力吮吸着彼此的唇舌，直到两人的嘴唇和舌头都发麻。

Tony轻轻推拒，结束了这个吻，他坐在Steve膝头，他抬起头，在金发男人深邃的蓝色眼眸中，看到了自己的倒影，他看到一张略显稚嫩的脸上布满情欲，双颊张红，眼睛湿润。Tony有点不敢相信那个倒影就是他自己，他害羞地低下头，却被一只有力的大手托住下巴，强迫他抬起头。

“Tony……”Steve低声呼唤，语调深情而虔诚。

“嗯……”Tony从鼻腔中发出湿软的轻哼，仿佛是应答，亦仿佛是呻吟。

“我的Tony，”Steve的嗓音低沉温柔，“你还想要别的什么吗？只要你说，我一定能给你找来。”

“我只想要你，”Tony将脸颊贴在Steve颈侧，喃喃低语。

Steve轻笑出声，侧过头在少年的额头深深印上一个亲吻，说：“我是你的，我早就是你的了，从你诞生那一刻起，从我苏醒过来那一刻起，我就是你的。”

“我好开心，”Tony轻声说，“我从来没这么开心过，这一定是我这辈子最开心的时候。”

“傻瓜，”Steve觉得鼻子有点发酸，“你以后一定能每天都更开心，因为我会为了这个目标，做任何事情。”

Tony突然发出一声低泣，猛然抬手搂紧了Steve的脖子，紧到连Steve这样的超级士兵都觉得有点喘不过气。

“Tony……”Steve有点失措。

“别管我，我只是太开心了。”

Steve侧头在Tony的颈侧留下一个个亲吻，他伸出舌头，细密地舔舐着少年肩，吮吸着少年的耳垂。

Tony渐渐止住了低泣，他所有的感官都跟着Steve的唇舌移动。

仅仅是被亲吻而已，Tony像是全身快要融化一样，他不想拒绝，却不敢继续。因为他不知道该怎么继续，不是说不懂，理论上来说他当然懂，只是没有实际经验而已，他怕自己让Steve失望。

Tony很快就没办法思考这些，因为他的T恤不知何时已经被Steve脱掉。

“Tony，你自己摸过这里吗？”Steve用左手按揉搓捏着Tony右边的乳头，他嘶哑着嗓音，用严肃的口吻问出羞耻的问题。

“啊……”Tony只能仰头呻吟。

“它挺立起来了，你这里真的很敏感……你自己知道吗？”

“Steve，不要……”Tony羞愧难当，恨不得给面前这张俊脸狠狠一拳。

Steve看着怀中裸着上身，满脸潮红的少年。

很奇怪，在发生这一切之前，Steve从来没有对Tony抱有这样的欲望，但这一切发生的却又是如此自然，仿佛他们的关系，就应该是这样的。

上帝啊，他们可是在神的见证下建立了父子关系。

可此时此刻，Steve竟然没有一点负罪感，因为无论任何事情任何感受，都没有他对Tony的爱重要。他仅仅有一点点担心，担心好友会反对，担心好友的反对会让Tony为难伤心。不过他相信自己可以处理好一切，只要能跟Tony在一起，无论什么困难他都能克服。

Steve低头含住Tony胸前另一个被忽略已久的乳头，他粗糙的舌头表面在敏感的尖端一次又一次重重擦过，一次又一次吮吸啃噬，随着他的动作响起啧啧水声，而Tony只能无助地扭动着身体，按耐不住地一下下挺起胸膛。

Steve的手慢慢在Tony腰间游走，然后缓缓移到Tony两腿间已经挺立起来的地方，隔着裤子摩擦起来。没摩擦几下，Steve的手顺着大腿内侧，隔着裤子滑至膝盖，又再慢慢游移到大腿根处。

“Steve，摸摸我……”Tony终于忍不住，将脸埋进Steve的肩窝，极小声地说。

“如果你吻我的话……”

“混蛋……”Tony软弱无力的咒骂听在Steve耳中跟撒娇没区别。

“Language！不过，别人也这么说过……”

Tony骤然僵硬地坐直身体，瞪着大眼睛呆呆看着Steve。

Steve轻笑，低下头，嘴唇贴着Tony耳朵，说：“Howard因为搜寻我花了很多钱，所以才重逢不久他就叫我混蛋。”

“他没说错，你就是个混蛋！”Tony气呼呼地躲开湿热的耳语，扭头狠狠地咬了Steve的鼻子一口。

Steve爽朗大笑，抱起Tony走进自己的卧室，将他放到大床上，一把扯掉Tony下身的所有衣物，紧接着一手握上Tony已经抬头的阴茎。

“啊——”

跟刚才隔着布料的摩擦不同，直接接触的快感，让Tony粉嫩阴茎的顶端渗出蜜汁，整个身体抑制不住地轻轻颤抖。Steve只是不紧不慢地继续上下摩擦，完全没有再做其它动作的意思。

“Steve……”Tony只能挺动自己的腰身，让自己的阴茎在Steve的握拳中更快地摩擦。

Steve只是专心地注视着眼前这个情动的少年，仿佛已经这样注视了他百年，而且还能继续注视着他，直到永远。

“Tony，你好美，”Steve发出犹如叹息一般的低语。

他低下头，用最虔诚的吻，覆盖着少年身体的每一寸肌肤。

他用滚烫的双手和唇舌触碰着少年全身，他分开少年的双腿，温柔地亲吻他的阴囊，少年发出尖锐的惊呼，弹起的身体被男人用一只手牢牢按下。他用另一只手将少年的一条腿拉得更开，他湿热的舌尖舔上少年下身的密口。

Steve突然觉得一切是那么的不可思议。眼前这个身躯，从降生的第一天开始就无数次地毫无保留地展现在他眼前，他了解它的每一个细节，甚于了解自己的身体，但就是如此熟悉的身体，今天却给他带来一种从未有过的欲望。他想要占有它，彻彻底底地得到它，让它真正地由内而外地属于自己。

为着这个目标，他耐心地活动着舌头，他小心翼翼地探入一个指尖，他是世界上最优秀的士兵，他知道要获得最终的胜利必需认真策划严谨执行，他有足够的耐性，等待胜利的果实成熟。

他将少年的身躯翻转过来，沿着他的脊椎一路吻下去。强烈的愉悦窜入每一根神经，少年第一次发现原来触觉神经最不发达的背部也可以变得如此敏感。

陌生而强烈的感觉让少年有些无助，他挣扎着向前爬走，想要逃开，男人的亲吻已经来到腰间，滚烫的呼吸在腰间游走，少年整个人酥软得再也无法动弹。随即，他再次感觉到后穴被湿热所攻击。

“不……不要了……”断断续续说出口的拒绝，语调粘腻非常。

Steve终于加入了第二根手指。Tony因为陌生的疼痛骤然屏住呼吸。

“放松……Tony，我不会伤害你的。”

“我……我知道……只是……太奇怪了……”

“等你适应了就好……”Steve缓缓移动着Tony甬道里的手指。

早知道会发展成这样，真应该准备好润滑剂的。Steve听到Tony并不愉悦的低吟，心中有些懊恼，却又不想放弃。

“Tony，要不……”Steve犹豫着开口，毕竟他见不得Tony不适。

“不要……不要停……我可以的……Steve……不要离开……”

Steve闻言胸中钝痛，扭过Tony的脸，和他接吻。

真的过了很久，当Steve能用三根手指轻松进出Tony的穴口，因为甬道中几次疼痛和快感的交替，Tony的阴茎已经勃起又萎缩又再勃起再萎缩，反反复复的折磨让Tony爬在床上哭得可怜兮兮。

Steve起身脱去所有衣物，将Tony翻过来面对着自己，他知道这样的体位更不容易，但他想看着Tony的脸。

“哇——”之前只是低泣的Tony突然大哭起来，手脚并用地想要逃走，边动作边哭喊，“不做了不做了……我不要了……我不想要你了……”

Steve哭笑不得，又有点着恼，一把抓住Tony的脚踝，毫不费力地就将人扯回来固定在自己身下。

“Tony！”Steve用宠溺的声音说，“乖一点。”

“不要！”Tony红着眼睛倔强地拒绝。

“为什么？”

“不……不为什么……”Tony看到Steve眼中闪过一丝紧张，有点于心不忍，咬了咬唇，小声说，“我害怕……”

“怕什么？我不会伤害你的。”

“我怕它伤害我……”Tony用手指了指Steve的胯下，随即赶紧把手藏起来，仿佛怕它会扑上来咬掉自己的手指一般。

Steve这下是真的不知道该自豪还是该难过。

“不会的，它跟我一样，爱你爱得不得了。它会很小心的。”

“你保证？”

“我保证！Tony，我怎么会伤害你？”Steve边说边用手抚摸着少年还略显单薄的胸口。

少年仿佛受到了安抚，他终于咬着下唇，微微点了点头。

“我相信你！如果你骗我，我就狠狠一拳打掉你完美的牙齿。”

“Tony，我不知道你什么时候变得那么暴力了，再说了，”Steve挑眉浅笑，“你打不过我。”

“你不会还手的，”Tony也挑眉，“你会吗？”

“不，”Steve吻了吻Tony的眉心，“我不会，不如你直接告诉我你想要我哪颗牙齿？”

“口里含了蜜的混蛋……”Tony笑着吻上Steve的嘴，“我并不需要你的牙齿，我需要的是美国队长。”

“他是你的，永远都是。”

Steve抬起Tony的一条腿，将自己早已被前液濡湿且坚硬如铁的巨大阴茎，缓缓滑入他期待已久的天堂。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧情需要，严重ooc预警。  
> 其实这段剧情在我原来的计划里是要一笔带过的，唉！话唠体质伤不起。

Steve强忍住死命抽插的冲动，缓慢地在Tony紧致而火热的甬道中进出。

“Steve……”Tony难耐地将腿环上Steve的腰身，并勾紧小腿，示意身上的男人加快速度。

“宝贝儿，耐心点……”Steve嗓音低哑，额头密布汗珠，可见也是忍得很辛苦。

不满地轻哼一声，Tony一使劲，翻身将Steve压在了身下，双手撑在男人结实的小腹上，自己上下耸动起来。

“Tony……天哪……”Steve仰头嘶吼，几乎被刺激得马上射出来，他之所以要减慢速度，就是想呆在那个天堂更久一些，如果可以，他真想一直呆在里面，永远不出来。

Steve低头看向坐在自己跨上的美丽青年，目不转睛地注视着那张布满情欲的脸，那双湿润的大眼睛，那挺翘精致的鼻子，那因为过度亲吻而红肿的嘴唇，还有唇边那一抹乳白，Steve知道那是不久前自己在青年嘴里释放出的精液。

今天是Tony的二十岁生日，他们成为情人已经整整四年。每个生日，Tony想要的礼物总是只有一个，他只想要Steve。

Steve和Tony一直没有把两人的关系告诉Howard和Maria。不是Steve不愿意，而是Tony不同意。

“老头子要是知道了，非把我俩扔进核反应堆里不可，”Tony做着鬼脸说，随后又满脸认真地说，“Steve，我不需要任何人的祝福和认同，我需要的只有你，一直都是，永远都是。”

Tony只用了三年时间就顶着几个牛逼哄哄的头衔、握着几个牛逼哄哄的奖杯、拿到几个牛逼哄哄的学位，从MIT毕业——全校的教授都表示，他们已经没有任何东西可以教给Tony Stark了，他们甚至需要向他请教很多东西。

十八岁的Tony跟Howard提出想要出去走走看看，毕竟他没有过普通高中毕业生的gap year。

Howard当然是赞成的。他希望自己的儿子能见识广博，能享受青春。

当被问到打算去哪儿，Tony表示并没有确实的目的地，Howard耸肩表示理解。Maria虽然很不放心，但她知道雏鸟总有一日是要展翅高飞的。

“别担心，我会跟他一起去的，”Steve摸摸Tony的一头卷毛。

“不！Steve，”Maria坚决地摇头，“你已经为Tony牺牲够多了，他十八岁了，你不用再守着他，他需要学会自己照顾自己。”

“是啊，Steve，这实在是太自私了，”Howard笑道，“他真的不再需要'babysitter'了，毕竟Tony已经不是个小baby了。”

“对我来说，Tony是永远的baby（宝贝）。”Steve笑看着Tony。

Tony咬着下唇红了脸。他狠狠瞪了Steve一眼，开始向Howard撒娇，表示一个人旅行多无聊，有个伴儿总是好的。

“Steve可不是什么好的旅伴，他是个老古董，”Howard大笑，“他连Fondue都不知道，你要跟他一起旅行，肯定会无聊死的。”

“就是因为他什么都不懂，所以我才要带他出去见见世面啊。”

Howard略一思索，的确也是，Steve从苏醒过来之后，除了出任务，其他时间都围绕着Tony打转，给予Tony的陪伴和照顾，比自己这个亲爹多得太多了。

最终两人在Stark夫妇依依不舍的目光中，拎着行李踏上了至今已长达两年的旅程。

他们一起攀过高峰，踏过平原，蹚过江河，渡过大洋，看日升月落，赏流云星辰。

他们同吃同住，他们同行同卧，他们谈笑风生，他们缱绻缠绵。

Steve意识到，爱是一件多么不可思议的事，一个人怎么能每一天都觉得更爱另一个人多一点？

他们现在身处埃及赫尔格达的一个五星级酒店里。因为整个城市沿着红海建成，这里所有的酒店都靠海边。灿烂的阳光，湛蓝的海水，柔软的沙滩，一切都是那么美好。只有那么美好的地方，才值得Tony的生日。Steve坚信Tony值得世界上一切的美好，因为Tony本身就是最大的美好。

他们已经超过四十八小时没有出过房间。在过去的两天里，他们花了大量的时间来“研究”爱人的身体，尽管他们其实对彼此的每一寸肌肤都无比熟悉，但无论怎样的熟悉，都不会带来倦怠，他们永远对彼此的身体充满了好奇和眷恋。

此时此刻，Tony的卷发已经被汗水浸湿，一缕缕深棕色的头发贴在他线条俊美的脸颊上，看上去充满了淫靡和脆弱的美感，他起伏着身躯，他扭动着腰肢，他收缩着后穴，他让Steve彻底陷入情欲漩涡。

Steve一只手扶着青年的腰，一只手在他胸前抚摸揉捏，下身配合着青年的动作向上挺动，巨大的阴茎在青年体内抽插碾压。经过了四年的磨合，他们的身体如今已经无比契合，他们心意相通，他们配合无间。

他们同时因为极致的快感发出难耐的呻吟。

“Tony……”Steve叫着爱人的名字，按捺不住坐起身，将身上的人圈入怀中，低头含住他的唇，舌头急切地探入对方口中，纠缠不休。

男人的大手穿过青年的发丝，牢牢扣在他后脑，让这个吻深到几乎让两人窒息。青年体会到其中爱入骨髓的深意，激情中眼角忍不住滑下情动的泪水。他双手搂紧男人结实的后背，不由自主地收紧后穴，让男人在他口中发出闷哼。

一阵滚烫在体内迸发，青年被激得浑身哆嗦，颤抖着将精液射在男人的腹部。

两人在眼前一片空白的眩晕中依然双唇相接，深深地亲吻着对方，直到彻底脱力，双双倒入大床。

“Tony，我爱你，”Steve搂紧躺在他身上喘息的青年，嘴唇贴着他汗湿的额头，轻轻地说。

“我也爱你，Steve，我也爱你，非常爱你。”

Steve觉得自已湿了眼眶。他已经习惯了自己的此情此景下的软弱，每次Tony在他怀中对他说爱，他总是克制不住想要落泪的冲动。其中的原因除了开心，竟然还隐隐暗藏着让他自己都不能理解的恐惧。也许是过于幸福，总会让人产生害怕失去的恐惧。

床头Tony的手机突然响了起来。不同于市面上有钱人常用的那种大砖头，Tony的手机只有它们的一半大，是Tony自己制造的，全世界大概只有不超过十个人在用，其中还包括了美国总统。

“Steve，帮我接电话。”

“那得给我点好处。”

Tony仰头舔入男人口内，灵巧的舌头在男人湿热的口中翻腾裹绞，然后很快地退了出来，低头轻笑。

Steve坐起身，挪到床头，接起了契而不舍响个不停的手机。

“Mister Stark Jr，请告诉我您现在的位置，我会派……”

“Miss Potts，”Steve打断了电话那边那个语调平板的女声，“我是Steve Rogers。”

“Oh，Mister Rogers，您好，”女声毫无波动，“跟您说也是一样，也许跟您说效率还更高一些。请您告诉我您的位置。”

“我和Tony在埃及的赫尔格达，”Steve诚实地说，随后轻笑道，“谢谢你没有动用卫星来定位我们。”

“这是应该的，Mister Stark答应过Mister Stark Jr不以任何手段跟踪你们，我们已经定位到赫尔格达以北四十公里处有一片比较适合的区域，可以让最近的美国驻军基地派直升机过去接二位，等二位到达基地，将会有专机送二位回纽约。请你们在两小时之内到达那里，坐标我五分钟后打电话告诉你。”

“出什么事了吗？”Steve小心翼翼地问，看向趴在床上托腮看着自己的Tony。

电话那边的总裁首席秘书沉默了三秒，随后冷静地说：“Mister和 Mrs Stark出车祸了，现在正在医院抢救。”

Steve的心猛地一沉，强自镇定地说：“了解，我等你坐标。”

Steve挂掉电话，一言不发地伸长手臂将Tony拉近自己怀里抱紧，说：“Tony，我们必须回纽约了。”

“为什么？我们不是还要去看亚历山大港吗？”Tony用手指戳着Steve坚韧的胸肌，闷闷地说。

Steve的嘴开开合合，却不知该说什么。

“出什么事了吗？”Tony低声问。

“嗯，”Steve轻轻回应，“Howard他……他需要你，我们必须回去。”

“好，”Tony抬头看向Steve蓝色的眼眸，认真地点点头，“我们回去吧。你不会离开我的，对吧？”

“不会，死也不会。”Steve说完吻住Tony的唇，辗转吮吸。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

回程的一路上，Tony除了跟Steve十指交握，几乎没有任何交流，他只是愣愣地坐着，不说话，甚至都没有问到底出了什么事。他看到了Steve突变的脸色，能让经历过残酷二站的美国队长超级士兵神色剧变的事，Tony想他不需要问太多，不用想都知道躲不过那几件。

Steve紧紧攥着Tony的手，步履沉重地踏入神盾局的医院。

神色冷然的Virginia Potts已经在大厅等候多时，她带领两人进入电梯，步入走道，行到一间病房前，她礼貌地示意二人自己进去。

Tony颤抖着另一只手，推了几次都没能把门打开，Steve松开他的手，改为一手搂住青年的腰，一手推开门。

豪华的病房里只有Howard一个人静静地躺在病床上，身上没有连接任何医疗仪器，只是盖着一张白色的被单，安详地躺在那里，表情平静，仿佛睡着了一样。

Tony整个人僵立在原地几乎忘记了呼吸。

Steve揽着Tony上前几步走到病床前，他将Tony按坐在床头的椅子上。

“Tony……”Steve开口，他想说点什么，却什么都说不出口。

Steve从来不擅长这个！尤其是面对着Tony，他为了他可以献出一切，但此时此刻，他却深刻地感受到了自己的无力。

正在Steve失神无措之时，本来静卧在床的Howard竟突然坐起身，狠狠一拳打在Steve脸上。

“爸爸！”Tony惊立起身，满脸难以置信地大叫。声音中带着不确定的开心。

“Ho……Howard……你……你……”Steve捂着脸，结结巴巴地说。

“鬼叫什么？你个臭小子，你还知道我是你爸？我真是要被你气死了！”Howard大喊，完全不像一个遭遇过车祸的七十四岁的老人家，他转头冲着Steve大吼，“还有你！我他妈真是瞎了眼才会觉得你是个好人！Steve Rogers，你怎么没有被神降下惩罚？你怎么还没下地狱？你应该感激我没有握着SI的最新武器在这里等着你！”

“爸爸！爸爸！爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸！”Tony大叫着扑到Howard身上，紧紧抱住自己的父亲。这是他们父子屈指可数的几次拥抱之一。

“臭小子，你给我放开，想勒死你爹我吗？”Howard嘴上这么说着，却还是回抱住了Tony，喋喋不休地说，“你别装模作样了，你要真那么想我，会跑了两年不见人影？”

“我不是每天都给你们打电话吗？”Tony蹭着父亲的颈侧撒娇地说。

“是啊是啊，喂爸爸妈妈，我很好，我很开心，你们注意身体，我爱你们，我想你们，再见下次再聊，”Howard说着气不打一出来，冷笑着道，“你还真是用心呢。”

“我也有说别的啊。”Tony不服地辩驳，“我还说过Steve也很好。”

很好，真是哪壶不开提哪壶，Howard狠狠打了儿子的屁股一巴掌，将人一把推开，站起来指着Steve的鼻子，抖着手指，半天说不出一句话来。

Steve只是认真地回望着好友，不发一语，并不退缩，也毫无愧意。

“爸爸，”Tony扯了扯父亲的衣角，轻声说，“你都知道了。”

不是问句。

Howard没有理他，只是冷笑着说：“伟大的美国队长，你不打算说点什么吗？”

“Howard，从第一天我就告诉过你了，我爱Tony。”

Howard差点一口气没上来，他扬起拳头，再次招呼在Steve的脸上。

“爸爸！”

“你给我闭嘴！我一会儿再找你算账，”Howard说完又给了Steve一拳。

饶是超级士兵，Steve的脸颊也肿了起来。

“爸爸！”

“Howard！”

一男一女两个声音同时响起。

Tony向着声源回头，看到了Maria满脸复杂地站在病房门口。

“妈妈！”Tony大叫着扑了过去，“妈妈！妈妈！你没事真是太好了！”

Maria抱住自己的孩子，摸了摸他的头，柔声说：“傻孩子，我能有什么事？”

“之前Steve一副你们都死了的表情，然后刚才老头子还装死骗我们……”

“臭小子你给我闭嘴！”Howard大叫，“如果我不让Pepper这么说，你们会回来吗？要不是Obi告诉我，我都不知道你们……你们……竟然……”Howard说着浑身颤抖起来，显然是被气得不轻。

“所以你就这样骗我们？”Tony也生气了，之前他害怕得仿佛天塌了。

“我骗你们？你们也有脸说我？”

“你的意思是我们先骗你的？真是可笑，我们从来没有骗过你，只是不问不说而已！”Tony大叫。

“你！”Howard指向一直默然而立的Steve，“你敢说你没有骗我？你骗我你爱Tony，你这是爱他吗？”

“我没骗你，我就是爱他，我这难道不是爱他？我爱他胜过一切。”

“你……你……他才二十岁！他是你的教子！你比他大五十一岁！就算他不是你的教子，他也是你好朋友的儿子，他至少应该叫你一声叔叔，上帝啊Steve，你有什么问题？他刚出生时你就在那里，天哪！我简直不能相信，你是变态吗？你有恋童癖？耶稣基督！我他妈给自己的儿子找了一个变态做教父！”

“爸爸！”

“Howard！”

“别跟我说什么见鬼的Language，Steve！我他妈现在没有一枪毙了你，已经是我的仁慈了。”

“爸爸，Steve不是变态，是我勾引他。”

“天哪！上帝！Tony你给我住口！我不想再听你说一个字。你是想气死我吗？”

“你的儿子要气死你，而你的好朋友是变态，既然如此，你干嘛把我们骗回来？让我们自己在外面自生自灭不是更好？”Tony讨厌父亲说Steve的口吻。

“就是这样！我就是担心这样！我就知道如果直接说破，你们可能干脆直接不回来。只有把你们弄回来，才能解决问题。”

“我们没有问题！”Steve和Tony异口同声地说。

“我本来打算在你二十岁的时候，把SI交给你，”Howard看着两人坚决的态度，无力地跌坐在病床上，失落地开口，“但是现在……”

“你这是在威胁我？”Tony瞪大眼睛。

“不，我只是失望。”

这个词分量太重，砸得Tony后退了一步，眼中渐渐闪现水色，但他神色依旧倔强。

“我不会离开Steve的，无论如何都不会。”Tony清晰地说。

“我知道，”Howard苦笑，他的儿子虽然他陪得少，但他了解他，而他那倔强的好友，他也很了解，“其实跟你们摊牌之前，我已经有了心理准备。”

“那你还……”Tony怀疑地皱眉。

“总是要试一试，再说了，你还不让我发泄一下？”Howard依旧苦笑。

Tony试探地问：“那你的意思是……你同意了？”

“当然不是！”Howard厉声喝道，随即抬手示意想要开口的Tony听自己把话说完，“但是你要相信我，假如我真的想彻底分开你们，我有千万种方法，比如我提到的，刚才等待美国队长的，完全有可能是一颗能把人打成血雾的子弹，而不是我这个老拳头。”

“那你到底是什么意思……”Tony彻底糊涂了。

“我只是一个不想失去自己儿子的老头子而已。”Howard低声说。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于马上就可以不那么OOC了。

Chapter 4

Steve深深地觉得，命运之神真的很眷顾他。

在Howard发现他和Tony的关系，并大发雷霆之后不久，他发现自己生意上最信任的伙伴和好友Obadiah Stane之所以会知道Tony跟Steve的关系，是因为他派人跟踪Tony，而他之所以派人跟踪Tony，是因为他知道Howard将要将SI交给Tony，他心有不甘，所以打算伺机除掉Tony。当跟踪Tony的人向Stane汇报了Tony跟他的教父之间有不伦关系的时候，Stane欣喜若狂，都不用脏手，也许轻轻一句话，Tony Stark就完蛋了，也许Stark家族整个名声都会完蛋也说不一定。

Steve很庆幸Obadiah Stane的阴谋能被及时揭穿，而不是等Tony接手SI之后，当Tony变得如Howard一样信任Stane之后才被背叛，因为届时的伤害很可能会是无法预测和防备的。虽然这样想很对不起好友，但Steve真的很庆幸这一切在Howard还掌权的时候发生，因为他希望当Tony接手的时候，整个SI能成就Tony，而不是成为Tony的烦恼。

Howard了解这一切之后，开始着手瓦解Stane的势力，Stane毕竟浸淫SI高层多年，势力不能小觑。在之后两年跟Stane的争斗中，本就已经不再年轻的Howard心力交瘁，迅速衰老，Tony已经在父亲身边学习，但他再聪明也只是初初接触商场的尔虞我诈，在经营方面能帮到Howard的还是有限，但他的确在非常迅速地成长。

Tony Stark正式全面接手SI的时候，正好二十五岁。七十九岁的Howard Stark在董事局的会议上看着儿子与各路牛鬼蛇神你来我往滴水不漏，老怀宽慰，自豪得无以复加。

再看看站在儿子身后看起来三十出头的男人，Howard胸中恨不得立马向他扔出一颗SI杀伤力最强的手雷。

该死的Steve Rogers！！！！

Howard愤恨无比，但内心深处却不得不承认，那个不要脸的臭男人也许真的是那个可以好好照顾自己儿子直到生命最后一刻的人，毕竟人家如今七十七的“高龄”，看起来却是正值当打之年。而且Howard知道，他对自己的儿子，的确是一心一意，他丝毫不怀疑这一点，但他就是愤恨无比！

Virginia Potts正式从首席秘书成为Tony的私人助理。

在Tony心中，Miss Potts简直就是无所不能的女超人，无论他提出多么无理的要求，要是不行她会直接拒绝，但只要是她点头的，她都能做到！而Tony提出的99%的要求，她都会点头，有的时候甚至比Steve还要顺从Tony的意愿。因为Steve常常会对Tony的要求是否符合人体健康提出质疑。

在之后的几年中，Tony与Virginia的关系迅速升温。正如Steve所熟知的那个Tony一样，他总是那么甜美那么富有同情心，谁能不喜欢他呢？两人对对方的称呼从“Miss Potts”和“Mr Stark Jr”变成了“Pepper”和“Tony”。Tony很高兴自己多了一个密友，同时却很生气因为又多了一个质疑他的要求是否符合人体健康的人。

Tony三十岁生日的时候，他紧张地看着Steve。

“Tony，怎么了？”Steve太了解Tony，于是关心地问道，“Pepper呢？她来了吗？我没见到她。”

“Hum……我们……算是……”Tony紧张得话都说不出来。

“怀孕了？”Steve也紧张起来，小心翼翼地问道。

“对！是的！Steve！你能相信吗？”当Steve把那个词说出来，Tony的紧张感一扫而空，兴奋地拉着Steve的手，语速极快地说，“真是不敢相信！我们竟然成功了！Steve，我们成功了！我们要当爸爸了！”

“是的，是的！天哪！真是太棒了！”Steve也激动得满脸通红。他一把抱起Tony原地打转，两人兴奋的笑声充满了整间卧室。

“Tony，怎么了？生日会就要开始了，为什么Pepper还没来？”Maria听到儿子房里的动静，过来探听情况。

“妈妈！”Tony挣脱Steve的怀抱，跑到Maria面前抱紧她，“Pepper刚才打电话来，说你要当奶奶了！”

“你们成功了？”Maria惊喜地问。

“是的，Maria，我们成功了。”Steve跟Maria轻轻贴面亲吻。

在Tony接手SI的那年，多利羊克隆成功，证明人类已经对细胞的提取和基因的控制达到一个新的高度。自那之后，Tony就很关注基因工程方面的研究，直到今年，搞基因研究最权威的博士Bruce Banner提出了最新的基因融合理论。

于是Tony给Banner博士的实验室提供了大量的投资，希望他能够通过融合自己和Steve的基因，让两人拥有一个自己的孩子，这也是老Stark夫妇最大的期望。

Banner博士不负众望，终于试验成功，而作为两人好友而且深感Howard的知遇之恩的Pepper十分愿意为他们提供母体。

于是在几次胚胎植入后，终于有喜讯传来。

Steve和Tony将会有一个甚至是几个孩子，同时拥有他们两个人的基因的孩子。

Steve觉得自己的人生实在是太圆满了。

Tony四十岁的时候，Steve看起来不过三十五六岁的样子，由于多年的养尊处优，Tony看起来也和Steve差不多，这是第一次他们看起来年龄相仿。

他们已经拥有三个孩子，大儿子叫Peter，二女儿叫Natasha，小女儿是用Steve的妈妈的名字命名的，叫Sarah。

这一年已经九十四高龄的Howard在睡梦中安详离世，半年之后，Maria也去了天堂。

这是每个人都将经历的离去，这是每个人都将经历的道别。

Tony很伤心，但他不绝望。因为他有Steve，还有三个孩子。

Tony六十岁的时候，Peter早已经接手了SI，Tony成了一个悠闲快乐的小老头，看起来四十出头的Steve也向神盾局提交了退休申请，毕竟从年龄上来说，他已经是名副其实的百岁老人，实在不适合去做那些危险系数很高的工作。当然这只是他的借口，他知道，他其实就是想寸步不离地守在Tony身边，看着Tony花白的鬓角，他已经无法忍受见不到Tony的时光，哪怕只是几分钟。

Steve再次陪着Tony走向未知的远方，就像他们年轻时候做过的那样，没有目的地，有的只是美景和陪伴。

Tony八十岁的时候，精神依旧矍铄，头脑清晰口齿伶俐，但骨骼已经不太好，所以行动不太方便，年纪太大的人也不再适合出远门，Steve就在家陪着他，他们之间永远是那么美好。就算岁月篡改了容颜，他们在彼此心目中，还是最美好的爱恋。

时光荏苒，当Tony近百岁时，Steve看起来刚刚年过半百。

风烛残年，Tony躺在床上，意识已渐渐模糊。

Steve侧躺在他身边，握着他的手。Steve知道，Tony即将离开这个世界。他一点也不难过，因为他知道Tony不会孤独，自己也不会，他们不会让彼此孤独，无论去到哪里，他们都会在一起，一直，永远。

因为想要跟Tony合葬，所以Steve当然不会选择让自己粉身碎骨的死法，他早在很多年前，就悄悄请Banner博士为他做过一种药剂。就算是超级血清所造就的奇迹，也无法跟那种药剂抗衡，他可以完整地、安静地、跟Tony一起离开。

一分钟前，Steve已经为自己注射了那只药剂。

他静静地看着Tony，看着他的胸膛停止了起伏，四倍听力也听不到那个熟悉的心跳。

Steve轻轻一笑，将Tony揽过来，靠在自己怀中，幸福地闭上了眼睛。

Tony，我爱你，我不会离开你。

Steve的意识渐渐模糊，然后，他彻底一无所知。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

混沌，迷惘，彻骨的寒。

他觉得自己被困在一个奇怪的地方，他记得自己坠机了，那自己不是应该死了吗？为何会有知觉？

难道自己获救了？还是被俘虏了？

他努力地想睁开眼睛，却完全无法做到。

他感到了前所未有的恐慌，这不像他！作为一个身经百战的超级士兵，无论遇上什么情况，他都能沉着应付，恐慌并不在他的经验之内。

耳边好像有人在说话，但是他完全听不清，只能隐约听出是一个略带兴奋的男音。

没等他细想，脑中又仿佛云雾蒸腾一般模糊起来。

就在他觉得自己即将陷入绝望的时候，不知何处传来一声婴儿的啼哭，仿若一道闪电，劈开了他脑中所有迷雾的桎梏。他睁开眼，看着白色的天花板，听清楚了之前那个男音，正从旁边一台收音机中传出，说的是一场他当时就在现场观看的球赛。于是他马上发现了不对劲。一个穿着军装的女人出现了，当然不是Peggy，还出现了几个穿着怪异的男人，他们试图制服他，不过十几秒时间他就摆脱了这群绑架者——他几乎可以肯定这些人不是盟军的战友——他沿着眼前的走廊全力奔跑，毫不费力地就把那群废柴甩得老远。

他不知道自己跑向哪里，但他仿佛听到一个声音在给他指路，所以他就顺从本能。

于是，他看到了走廊的尽头，一个男人背对着自己。

那个男人听到了他的靠近，那人转过身。

他看到那张脸，那张比他记忆中苍老了许多的脸，那人眼中闪耀着惊喜和激动，而那张熟悉又陌生的脸上，蠢兮兮地挂着两行泪。

他难以置信地喃喃低语。

“你来得正好，过来抱抱你的教子。”

那人将怀中的襁褓塞入他怀里。

他突然不再茫然，也不再恐惧，他感觉到自己的生命，终于完整。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

一阵绿光闪过，绿眸邪神猛地战栗了一下，在斜倚于沙发上揽住自己的金发神祗的怀中睁开眼睛。


	5. Chapter 5

Loki本就苍白的脸色越发白到透明，他虚弱地喘息，额头渗出颗颗冷汗，整个人虚脱得仿佛下一秒就要昏过去。  
“弟弟……”金发神祗急急开口。  
绿眸邪神只是看了他一眼。是的，因为法力消耗过大，他连瞪人的力气都没有了，所以那句宛如口头禅般的“我不是你弟弟”，也根本没有力气说出口。  
已经陪伴了千年，Thor当然知道弟弟那一眼的意思，于是顺从地改口问：“Loki，你还好吗？很难受吗？”  
Loki冷笑一声，闭上眼睛，让自己慢慢缓过来。  
他再次睁开眼，看到七双炯炯有神的眼睛，或担忧或期盼或怀疑地凝视着自己，Loki忍不住再次冷笑出声。  
“因为想知道为什么傻大个那么喜欢中庭人，我曾试图去了解中庭人的文化，”Loki轻扯着嘴角，慢条斯理地说，“于是我看了中庭近五十年来所谓的'最受欢迎的电影'，全部看完之后，我终于明白傻大个之所以喜欢中庭，大概是因为中庭人跟他一样，长脑袋只是为了凑身高。”  
“Loki！”Thor出声阻止弟弟的恶言恶语。  
“我发誓如果你再多说一句废话，我就射爆你的头！”Clint抽箭搭弓瞄准，一气呵成。  
Bruce揉着太阳穴，低声说：“我猜你并不想念那个大家伙？毕竟上次你跟他相处得不是很愉快。”  
Loki挑了一下眉，表情中带着浓浓的厌恶和嘲讽，说：“所以，我想说的是，我很不好。因为刚才，我看了一出戏，一出彻底没脑子，烂俗到没底线，肉麻到让人作呕的戏。”  
“所以那指的是？”Natasha耐着性子追问。  
“爱情，”Loki扁了扁嘴，仿佛真的快吐了。  
“早知道你有反社会型人格障碍，正常人是不会对爱情作出那种评价的，”Sam冷笑。  
Loki看都不看他，低头玩着自己手腕上的锁链，说：“卑贱的蝼蚁居然跟我讲爱情。”  
“Loki，好好说话，”Thor握住弟弟的手，放软了声音问道，“情况到底如何？你刚刚看到了什么？”  
Loki终于攒够力气翻了个大白眼，懒懒地说：“我恶心的不是爱情，你们没听懂吗？我说的是没脑子烂俗没底线的那种脑残片。主人公什么事都不做，活着就是为了谈恋爱，死了也是为了谈恋爱，完全没正经事，就算有工作，也仅仅是为了满足编剧自己意淫出来的“高大上”，情节空洞无聊，漏洞百出，莫名其妙，就是那种……”Loki抬头用下巴指了指Wanda，“你这种心智还没发育的蝼蚁会看的电影。”  
Wanda闻言扬手在指间绕起股股红色光晕，但看到Thor抱歉和恳求的目光，她又撇了撇嘴，放下手。Thor冲她感激一笑。  
“我还是不明白你到底想说什么，《五十度灰》和《暮光之城》的观后感？”Clint摩挲着手里的弓，冷冷开口。  
Loki没有理他，只是随意地问道：“美国队长和Stark是什么关系？”  
众人突然一片寂静，如果不仔细听，甚至连呼吸都听不见。  
Loki来了兴趣，扬眉笑嘻嘻地说：“那我换个问题，他们睡了吗？”  
耳边响起几声对那个场景起了一身鸡皮疙瘩的惊叹，Loki闻声不再说话，只是抬头一个个认真地看向散落在周围沙发上的几人，大家被Loki盯得有点毛骨悚然。  
众人先是面面相觑，随后都一起看向Natasha，仿佛认定她一定是那个能洞察一切的人。  
Natasha沉吟片刻，认真地想了一下，慎重地开口道：“据我所知没有。”  
大家齐齐点头，表示那就是没有。  
Loki看向Vision，Vision歪头想了想，说：“根据Jarvis留下的记忆，队长和Mr Stark之间，的确没有你暗示的那种浪漫关系。”  
“那就有意思了……”邪神露出了邪魅的笑。  
“不过……”Natasha歪头耸了耸肩，补充道，“他们两个人有时候看对方的眼神，像是想把对方拆吃入腹。”  
“那很正常，毕竟他们一直看对方不顺眼，后来出了协议的事，然后——轰——你们懂的。”Clint也耸了耸肩。  
Natasha忍住翻白眼的冲动，说：“不是这种意思的拆吃入腹。”  
“那是什么意思？”Clint好奇地问。  
Natasha看向Vision。  
Vision歪头想了一下，说：“我的确可以从Jarvis的记忆中调出一些记录，大约就是Agent Romanoff说的那种眼神。”  
Vision闭眼冥想了一阵，微微抬起头，额头上的魔石发出幽蓝的光晕，随即一道光束射出，在众人面前投射出一个虚拟显示屏。  
屏幕右下角显示的日期，应该是复仇者们入住Stark大厦之后大约三个月的时候。画面中的地点是在钢铁侠，也就是大厦主人Tony Stark的工作间，他戴着护目镜，正在电火花四溅地做着什么。  
他身后不远处，角落的沙发上，美国队长，也就是Steve Rogers，正一手托腮，呆呆地看着那个忙碌的身影。  
清晰的影像，让在场所有人都能从美国队长眼中看到大家从未在他眼中看到过的感情——钦佩，憧憬，甚至是……爱慕。  
画面中的机械声骤然停止，整个空间中安静得落针可闻。  
“原来如此！”Loki回头看了眼自己的人型靠枕，靠枕皱着眉头，满脸难以置信。Loki放眼望去，除了Natasha和Vision，其他人也大抵跟Thor是一个表情。  
画面一转，是一个清晨，美国队长正在厨房做早餐，钢铁侠斜倚在不远的地方，默默地注视着那个悠闲的背影，焦糖色的大眼睛里盈满了笑意，是众人从没见过的那种笑，是一个人只会对特定的对象才会露出的那种笑。  
接下来，无数画面流转。有美国队长坐在熟睡在沙发上的钢铁侠脚边，手捧着一本杂志，眼睛却凝视着那张睡颜；有大家在训练室练习自由搏击，钢铁侠站在一边嘴角带着那种浅笑看着场上迅捷的金发男人。  
“为什么我们什么都不知道？”Clint小声问。  
“也许……因为我们都是孤独长大的人，我们强大，但我们孤僻，我们是战友，却不是朋友，我们能在战斗中把后背交给对方，却不会将心情袒露给彼此，更不会主动去探究对方的心情。我们都太'非常'。”Bruce低声说。  
“他俩彼此也不知道，对吧？”Wanda轻轻问。  
“他们也是'我们'中的一份子，我们成为今天的我们，所经历的不同寻常，已经让伪装和隐忍成为了本能，我们都知道该怎么笑，却永远也不知道该怎么哭。”Natasha的嗓音很平静，但微微有了一些颤抖。  
“是啊，我们都坚持了太久，忘记了有种东西叫妥协。”Sam低头说。  
“如果我们曾经妥协过，就不会有今天的我们，是坚持成就了今天的我们，”Clint目光坚定地说。  
“但这并不值得自豪，反而很可悲，”Thor突然开口，内容却仿佛受到邪神的感染，显得有些刻薄。众人并没感觉到冒犯，因为金发神祗眼中尽是自嘲和愧疚，而且众人内心深处都知道，Thor说的是事实。  
“这不像是你会说的话啊，哥哥！”Loki很做作地惊讶。  
“因为如果有那么一个人，”Thor不理Loki的反应，只是深深看进他绿色的眼中，认真地说，“就算你们立场不同，但他足够懂你而你也懂他，他足够信任你而你也信任他，他足够爱你而你也爱他，让你心甘情愿为了他而妥协，因为你知道他也会为你着想，他永远不会用你的妥协伤害你，而且他也会妥协，两人一起努力，让彼此能站在一个平衡点，让彼此能继续走下去。假如没有这样一个人的存在，那我们只能可悲地绝望地坚持。”  
Loki怔怔地回望Thor，嘴微微开合几次，银舌仿佛被冻住，最后他只能狼狈地移开视线低下头。  
“可惜他们没能懂，”Clint说。  
“当时我们不是也没懂吗，”Natasha低叹。  
“我也花了很久，痛了很久，才懂，”Thor苦笑着说。  
“我们都有机会去懂，可是他们……”Wanda有些哽咽。  
随后是长时间的静默。  
“Loki，别兜圈子了，就直说吧，现在到底是什么情况？”Natasha打破了僵局。  
“情况不容乐观，”Loki正正经经地回答，十分难得，大概是刚才Thor的话给了他一些触动，他突然不再浑身竖起尖刺，不再刻薄地对待周围的一切人和事。  
Loki想了想，继续说：“你们其实有可以控制念力和探测他人思维的特种人，但却还要找我，可见你们曾经尝试过，但是失败了。”  
“不错，”Wanda点点头，说，“我尝试过，从生理上来说，他的大脑明明还在工作，但是我完全无法探知到他的神经波动，更无法进入他的思维。”  
Loki说：“因为他的神经已经在思维的控制下，进入了假死状态。你自然无法侵入一个'死掉'的大脑。”  
“你的意思是……他……不想活了？”Sam的嗓音中带着悲伤。  
“这很复杂，或者说很矛盾，”Loki斟酌了一下，说道，“他情感上也许不想活下去，但理智上却相反。”  
“还有理智就好，”Sam闻言略显欣慰地松了口气，“他的'坚持'让他保有理智，一切就还有希望。”  
“不，”Loki摇头，“我认为他的理智不是源于坚持，而是……不舍。”  
而这“不舍”，可能不会带来好的结果，至少不是这几个人所期望的结果。Loki这么想着，却没说出来。  
“不舍？”Natasha微微蹙眉，“跟你看到的东西有关吗？”  
Loki点了点头。  
“你到底看到了什么？”Clint追问。  
还没等Loki回答，突然响起的敲门声吸引了众人的注意力，三秒后T'Challa推门而入。  
“陛下，”Natasha礼貌地点头。  
“咳、咳”绿眼邪神在听到这个称呼的时候，做作地咳嗽两声，以表达他的不满。T'Challa对Loki的咳嗽宛若未闻，只是冲Natasha回礼，然后问道：“我打扰到你们了吗？”  
“您太客气了，这是您的王国，您的宫殿，”Thor颔首致意。  
“我来是想告诉你们，犯人招供了，他的确是美国中情局派来潜伏在我身边的卧底，”T'Challa语气中带着疲惫，“我知道国与国之间无法避免要互相渗透，只是我从未想过自己的亲卫里会有别国的间谍，毕竟他们都在我身边多年，都跟过我出生入死。”  
“所以是他把那件事告诉队长，让他落入陷阱的？”Sam问。  
T'Challa点点头，说：“其实，队长早已觉得不对劲，就算这个间谍不告诉他那件事，他也打算回去看看。当初我找人帮他把那个包裹直接送到分发车上，谁知道没人签收，这件事我并没有瞒他，他当时只以为是Mr Stark不住在那里了。”  
“准确地说，那个时候Stark的确不住在那里”Natasha面带苦涩。  
“一个月后，叙利亚发生恐怖分子劫持人质事件，钢铁侠出现了，却被恐怖分子用榴弹打下来，整个盔甲四分五裂，然后大家发现那是一个空盔甲，整个过程电视上都有直播。当时队长面色惨白，知道那是空盔甲之后，脸色也没有好转。我想当时他就想回去一探究竟，只是还在犹豫。而那个间谍告诉他的消息，让他不再犹豫。”  
“他大概没想到，等待他的是一个陷阱，”Clint摇摇头。  
“就算知道是陷阱，我想他也会回去，毕竟那样的消息……”Wanda伤感地低下头。  
T'Challa点头赞同，沉默片刻，他问道：“我能看看他吗？”  
Natasha勉强一笑道：“您的王国，您的宫殿。”  
她率先走到一道门前，推门进去。众人都跟随她离开之前所处的会客厅，走进那扇门。  
那是一间温馨舒适的卧室，宽敞明亮，阳光透过大大的落地窗，铺洒在卧室中央的大床上，上面静静躺着一个人，他安详地闭着眼睛。如果不是床边立着一些监测用的医疗仪器伸出数条管线深入被褥，他看起来就只是一个正常酣睡的人而已。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 医学白丁，先告罪！

他就知道！事情不对劲！很久之前他就已经察觉到，事情很不对劲。  
那人收不到包裹，因为那人不在基地，却也没有人代那人签收。  
当时他对自己说，这很正常，基地的人都不爱多管闲事。  
后来他在瓦坎达的王宫里，在电视屏幕上看到那人被流弹击落，四分五裂！他的心仿佛也跟着碎裂，随即化作齑粉。镜头拉近，谢天谢地，那具盔甲是空的。但他并没有因此而彻底松口气。因为一切都不对劲！非常不对劲！他知道那人有多爱他的盔甲，他知道那人有多愿意为正义而战斗，所以到底是出了什么事？那人竟然派出一个空盔甲代替自己作战？而且那个空盔甲如此轻易地被击落，实在不像是那人在操作。  
越想越心惊，他几乎想要马上就回去搞清楚一切。  
但这一切又只是他的臆测而已。  
也许那人就是身心俱疲不想再管闲事了呢？也许那人跟他的美女CEO患难见真情破镜重圆如今正在度蜜月呢？也许……有太多的可能性！毕竟那人本身就是这个世界上最难预测的可能性。  
直到国王的亲卫突然说漏了嘴，他才知道原来一切的可能性，都已经彻底归零。他突然感受到了什么叫做万念俱灰。他突然想知道，当那人的反应堆被自己手中的盾砸裂的时候，是不是也是这种感觉，甚至更早，当那人问他“你知不知道”的时候，也许就是这种感受。  
不，肯定不是！因为他相信世界上不会有任何人任何感受，能比现在的自己所感受到的更绝望。  
他不再犹豫，他要立刻回到那人身边。是，一切都已经太迟了，但他必须回去。  
国王为他动用了一切暗线，让他最快回到了那个让他梦萦魂牵的城市。  
他冲进教堂的时候，只看到了十字架下方那个堆满白花的棺木。他看到一个巨大的相框，里面的照片上，是那人俏皮的笑脸。跟他梦中的笑容一样美好，他真的很爱那张笑脸，尽管他知道那人从来都不想对他笑，因为从第一次见面开始，他永远只会惹那人冲他翻白眼。  
四周的骚动已经完全被他忽略，他只是一步步向那人走去。  
一个涕泪横流的女人狠狠甩了他一耳光，他没感觉，只是继续向前走。  
他走到棺木前，他看着静静躺在里面的人，脸色挺好，至少面色不晦暗，眼下也没有黑眼圈，嘴唇比他记忆中红了一点，很好看，很适合亲吻。  
他刚想俯下身，发现有人试图将他拖离那人。  
他挣扎，感觉到更多的人在拉扯他。  
翻天覆地，兵荒马乱。  
“你想干什么？”他隐约听到有人问。  
他想干什么？他想大笑！在这个星球上，他最爱的人，静静地躺在那里，一动不动，他还能干什么？！  
爱情来的时候，不一定会被察觉，但失去的时候，你一定会知道。  
因为心会痛，心会碎，心会死。  
他用尽全力摆脱身边所有人，他想，那里躺的，是他的命。  
那是他的命，现在，没有了。  
他终于可以俯身到那人面前，他的唇终于快要贴上那两片殷红。  
一道红光在他眼前晃过，他突然意识到自己眉心中央肯定有一个红色光点。  
他迅速直起身后退，他不是怕死，他只是不愿意自己的脑浆和鲜血，污了那人完美的仪容。  
就在他动作的同时，一声轻响，他低头，看到自己胸前绽开一朵血红的花。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
被空气中流转的淡淡忧伤感染，大家只是静静地站在大床边，看着那个沉睡的人。  
“昨天谢谢您，”Natasha对T'Challa说，“谢谢您愿意收留我们，并为他提供治疗。”  
“瓦坎达的大门永远为你们敞开，我永远是你们忠实的伙伴，”T'Challa微微颔首。  
Natasha想起昨天Vision抱着浑身是血的美国队长，自己在前方开路，仨人被美国军方从教堂一路追击的狼狈和险象环生。她没想到危急时刻，瓦坎达的国王会驾驶着昆式战斗机救下她们，还摆脱了美国军方的追杀，将她们带回了瓦坎达。  
之前跟着队长一起离开的几人已经收到队长遇刺的消息，正在瓦坎达的王宫中焦急等待，当看到奄奄一息的队长，众人已经没有闲情去责怪他为什么只身犯险，大家只能胆战心惊地看着他被交到国王最好的医疗队手里。  
子弹并没有打到要害，就算对于普通人来说，这也并不是致命伤，更不是什么危险的大手术。当然最大的问题是队长失血过多，而这也正是不可思议的地方，按照常理来说，超级士兵的血小板应该早就让他止血了才对。  
“可能是他的大脑下令让身体不要止血，”主治医生说出了自己的推断，“而因为失血过多，他的大脑数度进入死亡状态，然后又突然有神经反应。我也搞不懂他是想活还是想死。”  
医生早已见惯生死，平静无波的描述，让等候的众人胸口阵阵发凉。  
六个小时后，检测器显示队长的身体各项指标都渐渐恢复正常。  
“不愧为超级士兵！明天一早他就会醒了，”主治医生赞叹，并同意众人将他送回之前他一直居住的房间。  
因为没有人愿意在陌生的环境中醒来。  
第二天清晨，队长并没有在众人期待的目光中睁开眼睛。医生皱着眉头，说这很有可能是心因性的，毕竟人的大脑实在太复杂。  
Wanda表示她可以试试进入他的大脑，将他唤醒。可是一试之下，以失败告终。  
大家都慌了神。  
从生理上来说，并没有脑死亡——医生和仪器都给出了这样的保证。  
晴天响起炸雷。王宫的花园里落下两位神祗。  
“Heimdallr告诉我说，在我去Malekith手中营救Loki的时候，中庭的友人们正在经历磨难，闻言我立刻就赶来，但好像还是晚来一步，”Thor满脸愧疚看向赶到花园中与他相会的众人。  
“你能来我们很开心，”之前就被T'Challa找到，今早刚刚赶到瓦坎达的Bruce微笑看着来自遥远宇宙的战友。  
众人引着雷神两兄弟向室内走去。  
Loki一脸不甘愿，但无奈他的右手跟傻大个的左手被一根他无法弄开的锁链锁在了一起，于是只能无奈地被傻大个拖着走进一间卧室。他百无聊赖地观察着四周，试图在Thor跟蝼蚁们交流感情的时候，找出点有意思的东西来打发时间。  
“Loki，你能帮帮队长吗？”Thor握住了跟自己锁在一起的那只手。  
“哈？”Loki一脸莫名。  
“队长一直昏迷，他需要你的帮助，”Thor恳切地注视着弟弟。  
“我为什么要帮他？”Loki挑眉问。  
“求求你，Loki，”Thor恳求道。  
Loki一股火起：“你为了这些蝼蚁倒是很能放下身段。”  
“你不好奇吗？”Natasha突然开口，“他的身体机能一切正常，脑部神经也还活跃，但却没有思维。”  
Loki转了转眼睛，说：“的确有点意思。不过蝼蚁不太值得我的好奇心。”  
“Loki，只要你肯帮忙，你要什么我都答应你，”Thor说。  
Loki胸中怒火更盛，冷笑：“你为了他还真是豁得出去。要是哪天我躺在那儿，估计你只会拍手称快。”  
“Loki！”Thor涨红了脸，不知是因为生气还是为即将出口的话害羞，他低吼道，“如果换成是你，我愿意用我的生命去让你醒过来。”  
Loki转开头不看Thor，半晌之后，他回过头看着Thor，说：“你知道，这很不容易，不一定能成功，而且……”  
“你也会有危险吗？”Thor急忙问。  
听到Thor最关心的问题，Loki心情略好，说：“没有直接生命危险，但是我很可能会法力尽失一段时间，这段时间如果有人上门寻仇，我就有危险。”  
“我不会让你有危险的，”Thor坚定地说。  
“这你可不能保证，”Loki扁扁嘴，“你敢说自己是全宇宙最强的人吗？”  
Thor没说话，只是抱住他，在他耳边说：“那我跟你同生共死。”  
“谁稀罕！”Loki翻了个大大的白眼，却也没有推开抱住自己的傻大个。  
“咳、咳！”围观众人不约而同地发出轻咳。  
“Get a room！”Clint捂着眼睛。  
“We are in a room, Mr Barton,”Vision认真地说。  
Loki愤怒地转头看向这群不识时务的蝼蚁，一脸你们是不是想死的表情。  
“所以说，你有办法？”Bruce回归正题。  
“我不跟蝼蚁说话，”Loki仰头看向别处。  
Bruce脸泛绿光。  
Thor哭笑不得，说：“那就开始吧？你试试看能不能把队长唤醒。”  
“看在你答应我的条件的份儿上，”Loki高冷地说，“走吧。”  
“走去哪儿？”Thor问。  
Loki指了指外间会客室的沙发，说：“一会儿我会失去意识，你想让我躺在地上还是让我跟这个蝼蚁躺在一起？”  
Thor闻言牵着弟弟的手，来到会客室的沙发上，让他倚靠在自己身上。  
其余众人都尾随其后，落座在他们身边的沙发上，一道强烈的绿光闪过，邪神在众人期待的目光中，缓缓瘫软在雷神怀里。  
等绿光再次闪现，邪神睁开眼睛，不久后国王到来，然后众人齐聚队长床前。  
“你们知道吗，他真的很可悲。”在众人的沉默中，Loki略带嘲讽的声音突兀响起。  
众人忿忿怒目射向邪神，却看到他脸上是与语气不相符的悲悯。众人第一次意识到，Loki真的是个神，有资格悲天悯人的神。  
“他用所有意识创造了一个封闭的世界，在那个世界里他活着的唯一目的和意义，就是爱另外一个人。当然，那个人也爱他。毕竟那是他的世界。”  
大家不约而同地想起之前Vision给他们看的记录，所有人的心情越发沉重。  
“封闭的世界？”Natasha皱眉问。  
“是，这就是为什么小女巫无法探测到他思维的原因，对外来说，他的意识已经死亡，它只活在它自己构建的地方。”  
Loki顿了顿，接着说：“那个世界太美好。他创造了无数的'节点'和'巧合'，让他们的命运紧紧纠缠，让他爱的那个人人生的每一个有意义的细节都跟他有关。他在冰洋中被找到的时候爱人被母体孕育，他从沉睡中苏醒的时刻爱人诞生，爱人说的第一句话是叫他的名字，他没有错过爱人人生中任何一件有意义的事情。”  
“他这是在补偿自己，他错过太多，”Clint轻声说。  
“他何尝不是在补偿Stark，即便那很虚妄，”Natasha苦笑。  
“所以，你能让他醒过来吗？”Bruce问得很无力。  
“关键是他想不想醒来，”Loki说。  
“他沉迷于虚假的世界，所以当然不愿意醒来，假如你能告诉他那个世界是假的，他会不会就醒过来？”Sam说着越来越激动，“你刚才不是也提过，他还有'理智'？”  
“我刚才也说过，他的'理智'是源于不舍，就是因为有这份不舍，他才能用他的理智控制意识，创造了一个封闭的虚拟世界，而不是听从情感的驱使让自己死亡。”  
“怪不得医生说他曾徘徊于生死两端，原来是理智和情感的博弈，”Bruce苦笑，“但本质上应该是情感和情感的博弈，毕竟'不舍'应该属于情感。”  
“对，他不舍就这么死去，因为这么死去，他的爱情就将随着死亡消失，他舍不得这份爱。”Loki说。  
“那二构呢？”Bruce问，“我们能不能用二构来唤醒他？”  
“你是说用另一个谎言去击败上一个谎言？”Natasha摇摇头，说，“相信我，这不是个好主意。”  
大家又陷入沉默。  
过了一会儿，Loki继续开口说：“你们还记得我刚才醒来的时候对他的世界的评价吗？”  
“你是说那段反社会型人格障碍的发言？”Sam皱眉。Loki很难得的没有理会他的嘲讽，接着说：“他在世界中刻意创造出一些困难，比如受伤比如赶不上生日比如家长反对，然后去克服困难，而这些不是为了成就感，而是为了创造他们之间的值得纪念的特殊时刻，为了有更多的羁绊，有更多所谓的有价值的回忆。”  
“电影要这么拍是够肉麻的，”Clint苦笑。  
“还有，其中有无数的不合理，他为神盾局工作，神盾局的工作完全可以围绕他的意志而转移，每个任务都很赶巧，很配合他的需要，”Loki继续说，“所有场景几乎都很模糊，甚至连人物的性格都很单薄，除了他最了解的Howard Stark相对饱满一些，其他人物，包括他爱的那人，都很少有明确的态度，仿佛只是一个他所期望的形象存在于那里而已。”  
“烂片典范，”Sam哽咽着笑道。  
“所以，你们明白我说这些的意义了吗？”Loki的声音竟然透露出伤感，“如此漏洞百出，连我这个局外人都能看到这些，他身在其中，难道感受不到不合理吗？”  
“你的意思是？”几人异口同声。  
“我的意思是，”Loki长时间停顿，随即轻叹一声，低声道：“你永远也叫不醒一个装睡的人。”  
“他不会醒来了，是吗？”Thor问。  
“如果我跟他境遇相同，我也不会想醒来，”Loki低垂着眼眸，摸索着手腕上的锁链，“因为在那里，他拥有他，拥有全部的他。”

正文完


	7. Chapter 7

彩蛋 1

  
午夜的瓦坎达王宫幽静得让人暗生恐惧。  
Natasha睡不着，当然不是因为恐惧。她早已不知道什么叫恐惧。  
她离开自己的房间，来到那间卧室，坐在床边，看着沉睡中的美国队长。  
他平稳的呼吸，让她的内心感受到了久违的宁静，可明明应该伤感才对。  
突然，Steve痛苦地紧皱眉头，宛如梦魇一般抽搐了几下，打破了这份宁静。  
Natasha并不紧张。在Steve陷入昏迷之初，大家就已经发现他每隔一段时间就会这样痛苦拧眉抽搐。尽管大家不知道为什么，但至少知道他没有危险。  
“你们也睡不着？”Natasha静坐不动，只轻声问。  
“你很警觉，”Loki的声音传来。  
“弟弟说他睡不着，我陪他出来散步，”Thor边说边大声打着哈欠，眼睛半睁半闭，满脸睡到一半被叫醒的懵懂。  
“他对他说，别离开，”Loki突然说。  
Natasha回头皱眉，问：“你说什么？”  
“你们的队长，”Loki指了指Steve，“那个世界里，每次铁皮人跟他说别离开，或者类似的话，他这个世界的躯体就会痛苦地抽搐。”  
Natasha突然有落泪的冲动，所以说人在午夜的时候，荷尔蒙分泌绝对不正常！  
她想到机场里开战之前，Tony Stark满含千言万语的眼神。  
她想到西伯利亚的冰原上，Tony Stark抱着盾牌，躺在地上，绝望的身影。

 

彩蛋 2

  
“你收到了邀请函？”Clint问道。  
Bruce点点头。  
大家低头坐着，默不作声。  
Bruce清清嗓子，说：“上次的告别仪式被Steve破坏……”  
“是军方破坏的，”Sam愤怒地打断Bruce的话，“是他们在那里设伏，是他们破坏了仪式！”  
“要是我警觉一点，早点发现那个亲卫有问题，就不会让他有机可趁，将葬礼的事情告诉Steve，让他落入军方埋伏，还扰了亡灵。”T'Challa愧疚地说。  
“不是你的错，”Natasha说，“是军方太无耻，居然利用葬礼来伏击Steve。”  
众人再次沉默。  
“去吧，我知道Stark一直都很欣赏你，”Natasha拍拍Bruce的肩，“科学组好兄弟。”  
Bruce 点点头，说：“如果军方再捣乱，我就把Hulk放出来，把纽约夷为平地。”  
“呃……这大概也是Miss Potts给你发邀请函的原因之一？威慑军方！”Clint苦中作乐。  
大家都配合地讪笑几声。  
“希望这次葬礼能够顺利，他应该得到安息，”Wanda语带哽咽，“记得帮我们在他墓前献花。”  
“我会的，”Bruce点点头。  
“我跟你一起去，”Vision说，“我想去送父亲最后一程。Mr Stark会喜欢我用Jarvis的声音为他念诵悼词的。”

 

彩蛋 3

  
能力越大，责任越大。  
从注射了血清的那一刻开始，Steve Rogers就知道自己一生都会活在“责任”这两个字的重量之下。  
他永远不会忘记他的责任。  
世人当然也不会忘。  
大家只是会忘记他掉进冰洋的时候，也只不过二十五岁。  
大家只是会忘记他也有感情。  
他曾经为了责任放弃过他喜欢的人，选择与毁灭性的武器同归于尽。  
如今他感觉到了真正的爱，刻骨铭心的爱，他终于想要任性一次。  
如果能逃过他肯定会逃过，他不会自杀，他会好好负责地做美国队长，尽管他的一生会在悔恨和痛苦中度过。  
但那个埋伏的狙击手给了他一个机会，一个选择的机会，他不想选择死亡，因为那意味着彻底放弃，所以，他选择任性一次。  
他背负了责任太久，是该休息一下了。


End file.
